


You've been a naughty naughty girl

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Murder, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: Revenge has never been so pleasureable...  A Dandy Mott Fanfic requested by an anonymous tumblr users!





	

4.) "you've been a naughty naughty girl" a dandy prompt!  
Killing was never something I really though about. I mean don’t get me wrong, the idea of sinking a knife into my high school bullies throats always sounded appealing but honestly I’d never actually considered what it would be like to murder somebody. Until he lay before me, knocked unconscious by the lamp I threw when he was running at me with that look in his eyes, the look of hatred, anger, and more importantly the desire to hurt me. My ex had never been a kind man, At first he was charming, caring, loving, he reeled me in and I fell for it, it wasn’t long until the abuse began, it started with insults, arguing, name calling, then it became face slapping, handprint bruises on my arms, holding me down and taking what he wanted when I said no…it wasn’t far after that that I walked out. I ran as far and as fast as I could. It had been a few months since I’d seen him and I had been happy, until I got a letter at my doorstep. His proclamation of love and apologies for the past. I didn’t believe it for a second, a few weeks later, today, he showed up on my doorstep, with open arms expecting me to run into them, I gave him a harsh rejection and tried to shut the door and well…now here we were.  I stood over him, a knife in my hand staring down at his body on the floor, blood leaking into my eyes from where he hit me across the face with his fist. Kneeling down I started as his closed eyes, I steadied my breath, my hands shaking…closing my eyes I raised the knife over my head. And plunged it down, as hard as I could, feeling the blade sink through flesh and hitting bone with a crunch. I opened my eyes and stared down as his eyes looking up blankly at me, mouth ajar, my knife sitting firmly in his throat blood spilling onto the floor. I let out a blood curdling scream.  Dandy my mothers bestfriends son ran into the room  “What’s happened?!” He yelled seeing the body on the floor “He-he attacked me it was an accident, self defense.” I tried to convince myself it was the truth.  He put his large hands on either side of my face wiping blood away from my wound making me wince In pain. His look of concern slowly faded away replaced by a sinister smile  “You’ve been a naughty naughty girl.” He said softly “I see what you did. He was unconscious, this wasn’t self defense, this was cold hard killing.” He said, I closed my eyes breathing heavily. When I opened them his face was close to mine, our noses almost touching. His blue eyes staring into mine,  “Umm…” I opened my mouth to speak and he plunged into me. His mouth covering mine harshly.  “Don’t speak.” He said into my mouth, his tongue intertwining with mine “you don’t know how hot the sight of you over this dead piece of trash covered in blood is.” He moaned. I crawled into his lap wrapping my legs around him, his erection pressing into my behind. I wrapped my hands into his hair grinding against him. Grabbing my shirt he ripped it open buttons scattering around us, Our kiss intensified with my blood leaking down into our mouthes, tainted with the taste of Copper. He grabbed my breasts kneading them through my bra, pulling each one out of the cup tousling them up over the top, breaking our kiss he tweaked my nipple making me gasp, I put my hand on the ground to steady myself right onto the still warm body of my ex beside us. It was weird but at the same time I could see the attraction dandy was feeling. He leaned down sucking My nipple into his mouth, nipping it with his teeth I yelped. Pulling back he grinned at me, I admired his no longer smoothed back black hair, perfectly cut cheek bones, the way his biceps stretched the sleeves of his shirt, fumbling with the buttons he undid it, pulling it off his shoulders.  My eyes trailed down his body the way his muscles flexed, a trail of hair leading down to the top of his slacks. Licking my lips I reached down i moved away from him, pulling my skirt down my thighs leaving me in nothing but my lace panties and bra. He leaned over me pushing me flat down on the floor his body pressing me against the carpet in a pool of blood that was still flowing from the body beside us. His mouth hovered over mine his hot breath brushing across my face, the smell of whiskey and blood. Reaching one hand down I grabbed his cock through his slacks massaging it roughly, his eyes closed his breath hitched and a growl escaped his pursed lips, I grasped his belt unbuckling it and pulling it through the loops tossing it to the side, he leaned up onto his knees, aggressively pulling at the clasp, pulling them down he freed his length. Grabbing my side he flipped me over, My breath left my lungs as I hit the ground but it wasn’t painful, it was hot, he pulled my hips up to meet him. Teasing my entrance with the tip of his dick, I moaned loudly. Pushing him over the edge he sunk into me, his entire length filling and stretched me open, I cried out. His hands rubbed up my back and into my hair slicking with blood, he pumped in and out of me and i savored every feeling, the friction, the way my ass slapped against his hard abs. I rolled onto my stomach wrapping my legs around his torso as we rocked together, he reached down thumbing my clit the sensation washing over me, my body feeling like lightening zipped through it, our eyes met, his pupils were dilated, our mouthes clashed again, searching each other, breakin away my head tilted back “I’m gunna cum” I moaned into his ear, running my tongue down his neck as the feeling welled up in me, he pushed hard against me stroking my clit faster, I tipped over the edge my body being blasted into space as my head swirled, spiraling down into oblivion. He groaned as he too lost control sinking as far into me as possible, dumping into me. We lay there, panting embracing each other.  “We need to get rid of this body.” I broke the silence hesitantly  “You’ve been a naughty naughty girl…” he whispered softly to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first prompt request fic That I'm posting on here, I recently posted a prompt request on my tumblr page "The-epitome-of-sin" and my followers chose the ones they want to see! As I started writing them I realized I really like writing prompts, I get to explore all sorts of plots and characters and not have to necessarily worry about consecutively following a story line like with a chapter fic, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll continue posting them as I write them!   
> If you want to see a specific prompt head over to my tumblr and submit requests! You can do it on anon or you can leave you username and I'll shout you out when I post it!


End file.
